Annabelle Stone and The Sorcerer's Stone
by WingardiumLeviosa1016
Summary: What if the Golden Trio was a Golden Quartet? What if there were 5 Marauders? Introducing Annabelle Stone to the Trio and Ted Stone to the Marauders! See how Harry, Annabelle, Ron, and Hermione make their way through their first year! Welcome to Annabelle Stone and the Sorcerer's Stone!


**Summary: What if the Golden Trio was a Golden Quartet? What if there were 5 Marauders? Introducing Annabelle Stone to the Trio and Ted Stone to the Marauders! See how Harry, Annabelle, Ron, and Hermione make their way through their first year! Welcome to Annabelle Stone and the Sorcerer's Stone!**

October 31st, 1981 had been a normal day at Stone Manor. Little Annabelle had spent the entire day playing around. Sirius Black, a very good friend of Ted and Marlene Stone and godfather to Annabelle, had stopped by for tea. When nightfall arrived, after Annabelle had fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came to the manor. He knocked on the door, with a grim look on his face. Marlene and Ted jumped up. Ted walked over to the door and asked "Who is it?" Professor Dumbledore replied " It is I, Albus Dumbledore." Marlene asked, " What form does my patronus take?" Albus thought and said, " A fox." he replied. Ted opened the door. Albus grimaced and said, " I havd bad news. We should sit down."

" What bad news?" Marlene asked, worried. Albus hesitated and said " Earlier this evening, the Potters were attacked at Godrics Hollow by Voldemort." Marlene gasped and started chanting " No, No, No" over and over. Ted just seemed to be in shock. Albus grimaced once more and said " Wait. There is more. James and Lily,- They're dead." " NO!" Marlene screamed and burst into sobs. Ted, too had tears glistening in his eyes. " Wasn't Sirius the Secret Keeper?" Marlene asked between sobs. Ted said angrily, after putting his arms around Marlene, " If he was, I'll kill him." Albus smiled sadly at the bond of the Marauder friendship and said, " It's too late. Peter tried to confront him, but Sirius murdered him. They only found Peter's finger." Marlene sobbed even harder while Ted had a murderous look in his eyes. " I'm so very sorry." said Albus. Marlene sniffed and asked, " What about Harry?" Albus said " I have taken Harry to his Aunt and Uncle's. He'll be safe there." "NO!" Marlene and Ted screamed. " Albus, Petunia called Lily a freak since she was 11. Who knows what she will do to Harry? And in James and Lily's will, Harry's custody is left to one of the Marauders! He should come to us!" Marlene said indignantly. " I am very well aware of that but Harry is now a target of Voldemort. He survived the Killing Curse and got rid of Voldemort! He's Voldemort's biggest enemy!" Albus exclaimed. The Stones looked at each other and asked" What do you mean 'got rid of Voldemort'? If Voldemort used the Killing Curse, how did he live?" Albus smiled and said, " Yes. Lord Voldemort is gone."

Marlene and Ted grinned, but then stopped. " But at what cost? James, Lily, and Peter are gone. Sirius is a complete traitor." said Ted. " Yes, unfortunately. Since James and Lily have no next of kin, you will be in charge of funeral plans." Albus said, completely changing topics. Marlene, completely stunned by the change, said " Yes, very well." Albus walked to the door, Marlene and Ted following. " Goodbye, and hopefully, see you soon." he said, before walking out of the gate and disapparating.

Marlene and Ted walked back inside, talked for a little bit, and went upstairs. Next to the stairs, there were many pictures of the Marauders and Marlene, Alice Prewett,, now Longbottom, Hestia Jones, Mary MacDonald, and Lily. There were some of Annabelle and Harry. Marlene smiled at all of them, remembering when they were taken. She went up and checked on a peaceful Annabelle, who was sleeping with a little bunny that was a present from Lily and James, with her name engraved on the fur. When she came into the room, Ted was already fast asleep. She walked over to the bed and climed in. As she was falling asleep, she wondered how much more she would lose before she was peaceful with her family.

**Well that was the prologue of my Annabelle Stone series. This is my first fanfic, so please review! If i dont get at least one review asking me to continue, I will abandon this story. Thank you for even reading!**

3 WingardiumLeviosa1016


End file.
